board8fandomcom-20200216-history
UltimaterializerX
Biography Ulti has an awesome shirt. Less importantly, Ulti has been the most well-known user on Board 8 ever since winning the original Best. Game. Ever. back in the Spring of 2004. He did so with a score of 185 out of a possible 192 points, the highest point total anyone had managed in a Contest to that point. Ulti has also run Guru Contests alongside his partner Ngamer for every Contest beyond Games '04 (and has since passed it on to Ngamer outright, since he was doing the hard parts anyway) and was instrumental in keeping the Contest Stats and Discussion topic series alive and active after solarshadow's departure that same year. The B8 accomplishment Ulti is most proud of, however, are his PCAs (for Post-Contest Analysis), major projects where he would create quality writeups for every poll of a previous Contest as soon as it was over. Ulti's PCAs have been archived in their entirety on this wiki, and can be read on any of the Contest match pages. Ulti's other favorite projects are influencing Contest History pages for everyone who made a Character Battle, and his multi-board contests involving video games and bands. He hosted the pages on the freewebs site that he and MMXcalibur updated for many years, but those pages have likewise now been incorporated into the wiki, thanks to a ton of transfer help from The Raven 2. They can be found in the Contest Histories section of this site. Recently, users Menji76, charmander6000 and Leonhart4 began a project to finish the work Ulti and MMXcalibur started -- reformatting and updating the contest history pages and finally getting the entire project up to current speed. Ulti massively appreciated the effort. Believe it or not, Ulti is also pretty famous outside of Board 8. His broken foot from the FFT Calculator SCC remains one of gaming's most legendary injuries, he was fairly known in the competitive Melee community, he's one of the only B8ers not to get banned (or even modded) for a "Hi, I'm from Board 8" topic on PotD, he avoided getting modded for the 25m incident something and a debate is always going on about whether or not Ulti is a rat for the GameFAQs mods. Wherever Ulti goes, something fun always seems to follow. He also started a lot of random trends on GameFAQs, like the pre-sig fad, the "Rate the ____" fad that permeated every single social board on the entire site (Board 8 especially was a swarm of rating topics for months once Ulti started "Rate the Game") and making the new topic in a series before the older one hits 500 posts. He even convinced CJayC to move the poll start time back to midnight. Recently, Ulti has been enjoying making match pictures under the tutelage of ZenOfThunder and KamikazePotato, and being the Board 8 Wiki's resident bad cop -- the latter of which comes from him thinking Ngamer64 is way too nice for his own good. Which isn't a bad thing at all (Ngamer for life), but everything could use a guy up top who doesn't afraid of anything and lays down the pwnanza. Zachnorn will never admit publicly he enjoys having a so-called bad cop around, but he does. Anyone who is too nice enjoys an ass-kicking assistant. Lastly, Ulti is always doing massive study time for Purdue's extremely prestigious and difficult vet school (it only accepts 30 people annually). If by some miracle he survives recruit training, he will be a vet one day and treat all of Board 8's animals for free. Ulti's Top 101 Games (2010 Update) 101 - NBA Jam 100 - Madden NFL '94 99 - Spore 98 - NHL 96 97 - Mega Man 7 96 - Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories 95 - We <3 Katamari 94 - Madden NFL 97 93 - BlazBlue: Continuum Shift 92 - Mega Man 8 91 - Castlevania 90 - Super Mario Bros. 2 89 - Devil May Cry 88 - Mega Man X2 87 - Street Fighter 2 86 - Super Mario Bros. 85 - Madden NFL 2004 84 - Guitar Hero: Metallica 83 - Metroid: Zero Mission 82 - Etrian Odyssey 81 - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 80 - Advance Wars: Dual Strike 79 - Heroes of Might and Magic 2 78 - Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link 77 - Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising 76 - Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock 75 - Mega Man X3 74 - Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike 73 - Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones 72 - Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete 71 - The Simpsons 70 - Metal Gear Solid 69 - Crystalis 68 - Perfect Dark 67 - Mega Man 3 66 - Advance Wars 65 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations 64 - BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger 63 - Guitar Hero 2 62 - Advance Wars: Days of Ruin 61 - Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow 60 - Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals 59 - Kingdom Hearts 2 58 - Final Fantasy 57 - Diablo 56 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 55 - Mega Man X4 54 - Tecmo Super Bowl 53 - Super Mario World 52 - Umineko 51 - Turok 2: Seeds of Evil 50 - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening 49 - Final Fantasy 8 48 - Mega Man X 47 - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 46 - The Guardian Legend 45 - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 44 - Final Fantasy 13 43 - God of War 2 42 - Star Fox 64 41 - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 40 - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness 39 - Silent Hill 2 38 - Super Metroid 37 - EarthBound 36 - Mega Man 2 35 - The Legend of Zelda 34 - Goldeneye 007 33 - Final Fantasy 9 32 - Final Fantasy 4 31 - Chrono Trigger 30 - Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars 29 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 28 - Super Mario 64 27 - Final Fantasy X 26 - Kingdom Hearts 25 - Metroid Prime 24 - Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete 23 - God of War 3 22 - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 21 - Portal 20 - God of War 19 - Starcraft: Brood War 18 - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn 17 - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 16 - Tales of Symphonia 15 - Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword 14 - BioShock 13 - Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening 12 - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots 11 - Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction 10 - Super Smash Bros. 9 - Super Mario Bros. 3 8 - Resident Evil 4 7 - Final Fantasy 6 6 - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty 5 - Super Smash Bros. Melee 4 - Super Street Fighter 4 3 - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance 2 - Final Fantasy 7 1 - Final Fantasy Tactics Ulti's Old Top 50 Games List From 2007 1 - Final Fantasy Tactics 2 - Fire Emblem series 3 - Super Smash Brothers Melee 4 - Final Fantasy 7 5 - Metal Gear Solid series 6 - Defense of the Ancients 7 - Final Fantasy 6 8 - Devil May Cry/Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening 9 - Resident Evil 4 10 - Tales of Symphonia 11 - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness 12 - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 13 - Starcraft: Brood War 14 - Super Smash Brothers 15 - Super Mario Brothers 3 16 - Super Mario 64 17 - Metroid Prime 18 - Chrono Trigger 19 - Kingdom Hearts 1/2 20 - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 21 - Castlevania series 22 - Lunar SSSC 23 - Final Fantasy 4 24 - Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction 25 - Phoenix Wright series 26 - Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories 27 - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 28 - Final Fantasy 9 29 - Super Metroid 30 - Mega Man series 31 - Final Fantasy X 32 - Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars 33 - Goldeneye 34 - Guitar Hero series 35 - Diablo 36 - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 37 - Mega Man X series 38 - Crystalis 39 - Star Fox 64 40 - EarthBound 41 - Final Fantasy 12 42 - Perfect Dark 43 - Tecmo Super Bowl 44 - Guardian Legend 45 - Sonic the Hedgehog 1/2/3 46 - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 47 - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening 48 - Advance Wars series 49 - Turok 2: Seeds of Evil 50 - Street Fighter series Final Fantasy Game Ranking Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy 7 Final Fantasy 6 Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy 4 Final Fantasy 9 Final Fantasy 13 Final Fantasy 8 Final Fantasy Final Fantasy 5 Final Fantasy Legend 2 Final Fantasy Legend 3 Final Fantasy 12 The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Final Fantasy 3 Final Fantasy Adventure Dissidia: Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables Chocobo Tales Crisis Core: Final Fantasy 7 Final Fantasy 2 Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Revenant Wings Final Fantasy Tactics Advance A2 Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy 7 Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy 11 Final Fantasy 14 Random Final Fantasy Rankings My favorite series, even if it's been crap since Final Fantasy X. I'll add more to this periodically. FF13 Main Characters: Fang > Vanille > Snow > Sazh > Lightning > Hope Superpowered Optional Boss Fights: Emerald and Ruby FF7 > Omega and Shinryu FF5 > Omega FF8 > FF12's famous hunts (there were so many good ones that it adds up to a nice experience) > FF4's optional summons and treasure bosses > FFX's monster arena (would go higher if not for max-stats-then-win being all you need, plus unlocking the fights is more fun than the fights themselves) > WarMech FF1 > Ozma FF9 > the dumb bonus dragons in FF6 Advance > Haniwa FFL2 > Gigantuar and Vercingetorix FF13 Honorable mention to that thing who almost killed a party of FF11 players in real life because they spent 18 hours in a row on it like idiots. Way to prove every stereotype of MMO players, guys. Metal Gear Solid Rankings Overall: 2 > = 4 > 3 > = 1 Music: 1 > 4 > 3 > 2 Characters: 1 > 2 > 4 > 3 Gameplay: 2 > 4 > 3 > 1 Boss Fights: 3 >= 4 > 1 > 2 Story: 2 > 4 > 1 > 3 Intangibles/Easter Eggs: 4 > 3 > 2 > 1 Phoenix Wright Series Case Tier List 1-4 > 3-5 1-2 > 3-2 > 1-5 > 1-3 E-4 >= E-5 A-1 > 3-1 > E-1 2-4 > A-4 A-2 > E-2 > E-3 2-2 > 3-3 3-4 > A-3 1-1 > 2-1 2-3 Mafia Games Ulti Has Played In or Hosted Record: 14-16-4 * Newbie 6 (Mandy, TOWN Miller, Lost) * Newbie 7 (MAFIA Roleblocker, Won) * Dark Tower (Alain Johns, TOWN Cop, Lost) * Final Fantasy X (Gatta, TOWN Vanilla, Won) * Transformers (Bluestreak, TOWN Vanilla, Tie) * Chuck (Alex McHugh, TOWN Vanilla, Won) * Suikoden (Oboro, TOWN Detective, Lost) * Mass Effect (Harbinger, MAFIA Detective, Lost) * Newbie 10 (TOWN Miller, Won) * Dragonball Z 3 (Videl, TOWN Vanilla, Lost) * Umineko (Seven Sisters of Purgatory, MAFIA Thief, Won) * Mario (Shadow Queen, CHAOTIC Eldritch Abomination, Won) * Transformers 2 (Cliffjumper, TOWN Vanilla, Lost) * Marvel vs Capcom 2 (Megaman, TOWN 1-Use Bus, Lost) * Life (Growing Up, TOWN Miller, Lost) * User of the Year (Smurf, TOWN Mayor, Lost) * DC (lolAquaman, MAFIA Vanilla, Won) * 24 (Victor Drazen, TOWN Vanilla, Tie) * BioShock (Stanley Poole, TOWN Reporter Hybrid, Won) * Killer7 (Samantha Sitbon, MAFIA Vanilla, Won) * Bible (Peter, TOWN Roleblocker, Won) * Working Title (TOWN Jack-of-all-Trades Doc Save, Cop Scan, Track, Tie) * Final Fantasy 7 (TOWN Serial Killer Hunter, Lost) * NFL (Jason Garrett, TOWN Vigilante, Lost) * Violin Concerto (Berg Violin Concerto, TOWN Doctor, Lost) * 80's Saturday Morning Cartoon Mafia (IQ, TOWN Bionic Hammer, Tie) * Poker (Scotty Nguyen, MAFIA Name Cop, Lost) * Sir Chris (Marle, TOWN Vanilla, Won) * Battlestar Galactica (Colonel Saul Tigh, TOWN Backup Miller Jack Vig Shot, Lost) * Guardian Heroes (Super Zur, INDEPENDENT Bulletproof Serial Killer, Lost) * Advance Wars (Bomber, TOWN Vigilante, Lost) * Boko (Sasha Banacheck, MAFIA Roleblocker with 1 use of Poison, Won) * North Pole (Yukon Cornelius, TOWN Tracker, Won) * Fire Emblem (Lloyd the White Wolf, FANG Bulletproof, Won) -You're goddamn right I'm bolding Mario mafia. -Fire Emblem had two scum teams. Hosted: * Newbie 8 (Cohost, ended early and called a Tie due to my host error) * Spyro (Cohost, Town won) * Final Fantasy Tactics (Mafia won) * Flavorless 2 (Cohost, Town won) * God of War (Mafia won) Note: AIM games not included. Brawl AI Tournaments I love running these for Board 8, but unfortunately I didn't save all the results to Bracketmaker. July of 2010 is the first one I saved, but it was my fourth overall. Pikachu, in some form, won the first three AI contests. When I finally started recording them, Pikachu was upset. But for formality's sake, we'll start counting them officially here. I plan on making it a semi-regular thing. Zachnorn won my original contest and has been the super secret final boss ever since. Him and his Pikachu are undefeated. If someone can ever defeat him, they will take his title and get to choose their own stage for future title defenses. Zachnorn's level of choice is New Pork City. * Brawl AI Contest 1 For the second contest, Kazbar went on a sick run with Missionary Mario, and went on to lose to Zachnorn's Pikachu. * Brawl AI Contest II Umineko Rankings I can finish this once the story itself is finished. Episode Ranking: 7 > 1 > 6 > 4's second half > 5 > 3 > 2 > 4's first half Shadow of the Colossus Boss Ranking Terrible game, but in honor of Yahtzee I replayed it on hard from scratch. Felt like making a list. 16 - #15 - Argus, Vigilant Sentinel (The Warrior) 15 - #16 Malus, Grand Superior (The Sorcerer) 14 - #9 Basaran, Storm Echo (The Tortoise) 13 - #6 Barba, The Great Beast (The Bearded Giant) 12 - #2 Quadratus, Taurus Major (The Bull) 11 - #4 Phaedra, Elite War Horse (The Horse) 10 - #8 Kuromori, Wall Shadow (The Lizard) 9 - #10 Dirge, Sand Tiger (The Sand Worm) 8 - #11 Celosia, Flame Guardian (The Tiger) 7 - #1 Valus, Minotaur Colossus (The Minotaur) 6 - #7 Hydrus, Sea Dragon (The Electric Eel) 5 - #12 Pelagia, Great Sea Monster (The Sea Monster) 4 - #3 Gaius, Earth Knight (The Knight) 3 - #14 Cenobia, Destruction Luster (The Lion) 2 - #13 Phalanx, Air Sailor (The Flying Serpent) 1 - #5 Avion, Bird of Prey (The Bird) My Top 10 Live Performances I go to a ton of shows, and making a list of them all would be impossible. It has to be over 200 bands seen live by this point. But I can do the next best thing and make a list of my favorite live shows ever. On the rare occasion someone cracks the top ten, I'll update this. February 21st, 2011 update: # Lady Gaga # Iron Maiden # Tool # Metallica # Rammstein # Dream Theater # A Perfect Circle # Into Eternity # Godsmack # Our Lady Peace See Also * Battle of the Bands * Video Game Battle * Board 8 History For New Users * The Cool Kids External Links * Ulti and MMX's Contest Site (no longer updated) * Ulti's Oracle Profile * Ulti's GameFAQs Contributor Page Category:Users Category:Stats Topic Regulars Category:Administrators